A conventional apparatus for automatically classifying blood images by measuring blood smeared on a slide glass using a measuring unit that includes a microscope and the like is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-153727. In the apparatus for automatically classifying blood images disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-153727, a smear slide prepared by smearing a sample on a slide glass is taken out from a cassette on a turntable mechanism by an take-out mechanism, and after the smear slide was moved to the entrance of a measuring unit by a slide moving lever, the measuring unit takes in the smear slide. Then, after the measuring operation was performed in the measuring unit and the smear slide was subsequently moved to the entrance of the measuring unit, the smear slide is returned from the measuring unit entrance to the cassette on the turntable mechanism by the slide moving lever.
In the apparatus for automatically classifying blood images disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-153727, however, the smear slide is managed by the user. The user of the apparatus inputs beforehand the identification information that specifies the smear slide associated with the position of the smear slide within the cassette, and after measurement of the sample smeared on the slide glass, the user returns the smear slide to the original position that held the smear slide prior to measurement. Thus, time and labor are required to manage the smear slide which impedes examination efficiency. Furthermore, in the apparatus for automatically classifying blood images disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-153727, the user must place the prepared smear slide in the cassette, and load the cassette containing the smear slide into the apparatus. Therefore, time and labor are required which impedes examination efficiency.